


Scraping Up the Pieces

by axispowershella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depravity Falls, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Other, Violence, human! Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious town of Gravity Falls has finally fallen and has erupted into chaos and destruction. The Pines family has been split up; Mabel and Grunkle Stan have gone missing, leaving Dipper to fend for himself. Completely alone, depressed, and confused, Dipper Pines makes has to make a decision that will completely change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos is the basis for all insanity. Certainly this proved the town was insane. Gravity Falls had gone to pieces, quite literally. Fires crackling, blazing; enveloping homes. Roads cracked and split apart… It was devastating to say the least. But for Dipper Pines, everything was magnified. Not only was the place he called home crumbled down with every breath he took, but his family was missing. His beloved sister and great uncle Stan. Along with his two closest friends whom he’d call family. He didn’t know what to do. He was numbed for too long.

 

“It’s the only option.” He told himself repeatedly, trying to believe what he said aloud. Weakness was gripping him. He could no longer muster the courage to search for his loved ones.

“It’s the only option..”

 

The boy was trembling. Uncapping the red marker with his mouth, he looked down at a picture of himself. He was smiling with delight in the half-burnt photo, and now, with a frown, he carefully laid the tip of the marker to his face. He started to cross out his eyes with two large lines in the form of an X. His hands were trembling, sweating, and he felt himself doubt every move he was making. _I can’t do this_. He thought, and yet his hands continued to the other eye; crossing it out with the crimson ink. Very carefully he placed the picture in the middle of the carpet in he and his sister’s room. A quick glance to her bed sent his heart racing with fear and concern. But he couldn’t think about that now. He had other matters to attend to.

 

Next, he took the candles and started lighting them one by one. Each one would be placed around the picture in a circle. “Don’t mess this up Dipper..” He murmured, placing the sixth, the seventh, the last candle and setting it alight; its flame flickering back and forth in the everlasting darkness. His legs were tucked underneath him and he placed his hands on his lap. A few deep breaths later and it would all be over. He wouldn’t have to deal with the pain anymore. He could finally be happy.

 

Glaring at the picture with tears welling up in his eyes, he started to speak. _“Triangulum, entangulum..”_ He muttered, clutching the fabric of his pants to try to stop himself from shaking, _“Meteforis dominus ventium.”_ Dipper felt sick. His insides were twisting, turning and his head felt as if it might explode. He clutched his hair harshly, his hat dropping to the floor with a soft thud. Leaning his head forward, his chin resting on his chest, he finished the summoning softly; fear pouring from his lips. _“M-Meteforis venetisarium!”_

 

He suddenly felt his head go light. Everything around him swirled and bent causing him to jolt in confusion as his vision went white. He was muttering to himself without control. He had no idea what he was saying, but he knew it was part of the ritual. _Just a few more minutes._ He managed to think through the insanity, _It’ll all be over. You’ll be dead. You’ll finally be happy._

 

There was a flash of bright light, and the overwhelming rush of physical and emotional turmoil caused him to slump onto the floor with a loud crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was curled into a ball of agony on the old wooden floor. His head was pounding in his skull and his ears were ringing louder than he was comfortable with. He honestly couldn't tell if he was dead or not. It seemed like it, what with the misery he was experiencing, but at the same time he knew that if he was feeling something, there was no way he could be dead.

Letting his eyes flutter open he could only see swirls and blurs. Nothing was coming into focus quite yet. And, through the intense ringing, he could've sworn he heard a voice nearby.

"Kid." It said softly, slurred together. But slowly it became more prominent. "Kid! Get it together."

The ringing started to subside after a few moments. It was painfully slow, but finally he started to come to. He turned around only to see his worst nightmare staring him in the face with that menacing glare; Bill Cipher. The epitome of terror. The being had his hands on his hips, staring him down from above. Dipper scrambled away, letting out a small gasp of shock. He knew he had summoned him, but why did he have to be so close.

"You summoned me here, so don't act all scared and run away." Bill came in closer, examining him - his eye moving back and forth. "Hm.. I'm curious, Pine Tree. Why did you call me here?"

Dipper took a deep breath and gulped. He regretted this. He regretted every word of the incantation he stupidly muttered. He wanted to take it back, but he couldn't. Dipper had to face the truth eventually. And even worse, he knew Bill was looking into every one of his thoughts. He probably just wanted Dipper to say it out loud. The sick creature..

"Look pal," Bill said with a small laugh, "We aren't going to get anywhere if you play dumb. Just say it."

"I-..I want you to.." Dipper looked away, "I want you to kill me."

"There it is." Bill sat on the ground, his legs crossing. Fixing his bowtie, he looked at the ground and then up at Dipper. "But why?"

"Look around, Bill! My family is gone!" Dipper hissed, "There's no point anymore."

Bill let out a loud, booming laugh. "You're so stupid!" He said through laughter, closing his eye, "But I mean I'll do it. If that's what you really want."

Dipper wasn't sure what he wanted. He wanted to die, yes, but part of him still wanted to keep going. That part of him, however, was slowly fading. Bill could read into his thoughts and his eye jolted open.

"Kid, I know you don't really want to die. You're terrified."

"I-I'm not..!"

"Yeah, you are. So, believe it or not, I'm not doing it."

Shocked, Dipper's mouth dropped open. "W-Wha-?"

"You heard me."

"But I summoned you and-"

"Just cause you summoned me doesn't mean I have to obey you." Bill mentioned, turning around and taking the picture Dipper used to bring him. "You see this? You and your sister look happy. You really want her to see you dead?"

He was right. Dipper didn't want that. But if she was gone, no where to be found, then what was the issue..?

Bill sighed heavily, rolling his eye, coming up to Dipper and poking him in the chest. "I know your upset, but that's no excuse. Look… I'll give you a fair trade."

"No." Dipper said firmly. He remembered what happened last time. The puppets…

"Pine Tree just trust me."

"I don't trust you, Bill."

"So you really wanna die then?"

He was silent. The only sound was his heavy breathing echoing in the small space. "N-Not… really.."

"So? You said it yourself kid. You summoned me. And now what? Are we just gonna stand around?"

Dipper clenched his fists. He didn't know what to do. He was conflicted inside and his mind was whirling with different thoughts and outcomes of the situation.

"I won't harm you. I'm trying to help."

"Help? How?"

"Well, I have a few things in mind… As long as you repay me later. Deal?"

Dipper was trembling as Bill held out his hand. He didn't want to say yes but what other option was there?

"Deal.."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper felt a burning sensation crawl up his arm and electrify his brain to the point where his vision was starting to blur. The interaction was so intense that he hardly realized what he had done. He made a deal with a demon. A demon whom had betrayed his trust in the past, had made him question everything, and now he was asking for his help. Was he crazy? Probably. Was he desperate? Definitely.

Bill let go of his hand and his eye gleamed with satisfaction. If he had a mouth, Dipper was sure he would be smiling.

“So kid, what do you want to do?” Bill asked, floating up higher into the air while Dipper watched his every move. He was hesitant of him, wanting to trust his word but finding it more than difficult.

“What do you mean?”

“How should we find them? You’re in charge here.”

Dipper scoffed. Of course. He had made the deal with Bill in hopes that he would help find his sister and his uncle, but instead he just had a nuisance floating around him. He regretted everything. Summoning him was a bad idea. Bill, obviously hearing every one of his thoughts, moved in towards Dipper’s face, narrowing his eye.

“You don’t trust me do you?” He questioned harshly, Dipper swallowing back his nerves and leaning back slightly. He didn’t want to answer because Bill already knew. “I’m trying to help you!”

“But how? You want me to lead and I don’t even know where to start!”

There was a pause. Bill was deep in thought. Dipper was, surprisingly, right. Pinching his forehead, as if he was pinching the bridge of his nose (if he had one), Bill sat on the ground and crossed his thin legs over one another.

“What can I possibly do, kid? I can read people’s minds, not find them.”

“How about you tell me what the other end of the deal is.” Dipper challenged, and Bill’s eye wandered upwards towards the ceiling, avoiding the topic.

“What if we-“

“Bill.”

The demon sighed. “I haven’t decided yet.” He admitted, looking at Dipper intently, “I just knew killing yourself wasn’t the answer. I wouldn’t be able to mess with you if you were dead.”

“Wow, thanks.” Dipper said sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “How about we look for clues somewhere?”

“Sounds reasonable. I like the way you think Pine Tree.”

* * *

 

Going down the broken staircase, Dipper looked around the peeled walls to see cracked picture frames and burned edges of photographs. The happiness in the pictures was no longer present in his mind. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but right now he wanted to find his family. He didn't want to seem week and cowardly; he wanted to be confident in the fact that he could infer where their whereabouts may be.

Dipper always forgot the fact that Bill could see into his ever-changing mind. The whole time the boy's mind was whirring, Bill was smiling inside. He found it admirable that a kid at the age of twelve could decipher so many complicated theories and thoughts. However, this time he didn't mention the fact that he could read Dipper's mind. No, instead he let the kid carry on with his thoughts. After they began to die down, he decided to question him.

"When did you last see your family?" He asked, floating right behind Dipper, "That is, when did you last see them alive?"

Dipper flinched at the word. Was he saying they were dead? They couldn't be, right? But now that he looked back on it, he couldn't quite remember when he had last seen them. He remembered a bright white flash that almost blinded him, his sister screaming, and suddenly he was in the middle of their bedroom; the room practically debris and burned rubble.

"Never mind then." Bill said finally, floating in towards the kitchen and seeing their food supply spread out on the counters. What was left of it, that is. It looked as if they were preparing for something. Did they perhaps know that this chaos was going to occur? Bill narrowed his eye.

Maybe he shouldn't have let them escape so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside was a horrific mess. The ground seemed almost burnt; the grass brown and rigid. Dipper hated the sight of it. It made him feel so empty inside. After all, he had lost the two most important people in his life. 

"Are you gonna walk or just stand there?" Bill demanded, and Dipper immediately jolted and started to venture forward into the dusk air. It was warm and muggy. He felt himself begin to sweat walking just a few yards. Dipper started towards the forest where he had encountered so many creatures and made so many memories with his sister. It felt so odd to be going with Bill instead of Mabel, but such was the way of life. 

"Where are we going anyway?" 

Bill sighed and floated just above Dipper's head. "Well we have to start somewhere, don't we? Might as well look through the forest first." Bill said, quietly, thinking over his plan. That's right. Just keep walking into the forest right into his trap. This plan was going just perfectly, and he knew he had Dipper captured. 

"Turn left." He suddenly said, resulting in Dipper pausing in his tracks. 

"Why?"

"Because, kid, I think we have a lead. We might be able to find them quicker this way." 

Dipper raised his eyebrows in question. Something seemed a bit off. "Why would you think going this way is better?"

"Intuition." He whispered, "Look, I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going.”

Dipper sighed. He knew complaining wasn’t going to help so he decided to trust Bill. Not completely but it was something. 

Bill let out a soft chuckle to himself. He couldn’t help but feel satisfied. That is, until Dipper stopped and turned around. 

“I think this is the wrong way.” Bill blinked. 

“But-“

“Intuition.” He mocked in the same voice Bill did, “Plus I feel… manipulated. And I’m not going to let that happen again.”

“Pine Tree, I’m telling you-!”

“Look Bill.” He said more sternly, “I was already tricked by you once. I’m not letting that happen again, understand? So leave now if you don’t want to help me. I don’t care. I’ll find them myself without you.” 

No no no that wouldn’t do! Bill had a whole plan perfectly set up! He couldn’t lose Dipper now. 

“…Fine kid. But don’t come crawling to me when things turn out badly.”

“I don’t plan to.”

_______________

There was a soft groan in the intense darkness surrounding her. She couldn’t see, her throat was dry, and nothing made sense. 

“D-Dipper..?” Mabel called out in the pitch black room, “Where are you?” 

No answer. The room was cold and completely isolated. She felt cramped and fearful of what would happen. 

How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was playing with her pet pig in her bedroom. There was a huge fiery explosion and she had seen nothingness. And suddenly she was here.

Who had taken her away from her family..?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
